There's always a price to pay for happy endings
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel face Lucifer one last time but at what price? No SLASH sorry, i do not own Supernaural period. just this story
1. Chapter 1

There's always a price to pay for happy endings

Chapter 1

A/N: I'm going to try my verse of supernatural, season 5 and of course I do not own the characters or supernatural, just this story I will not put any OC's I really don't like when people do that unless their OC's keeps me entertained lol.

Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel face Lucifer one last time. (That's all if I tell you more there's no suspense lol)

He was scared, and angry but mostly scared, but then in a flash he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen then he felt a thick warm substance trickle from the spot. Placing a hand there he saw the damage there was too much blood. He felt weak, then his knees buckled underneath him and he fell on all fours coughing up blood then he fell on his back.He sees shadows hovering over him everything sounded muffled. _"Nooo! Come on stay with me"_ He wanted to, oh how he wanted to but darkness was calling him, lulling him away. _"C'mon stay with me!"_ he chokes on his own blood. _"You better stay with me you son of a bitch!" _ He's sorry for worrying this person he wish he could but it's so hard. _"Help me get him in the car! He's going into shock!" _he wanted to say sorry he wanted to say goodbye one last time._ "C'mon stay with me, do you dare leave us just hang on". _He can't hold on any longer he takes one last deep breath before the darkness fully took him in. _"no, c'mon wake up!" _

****

**24 hours later**

"No!" Dean said stubbornly. "Dean it's our only shot right now". Sam said. "I said no and leave it at that!" Dean snapped. "Dean" Sam sighed. "Sam zip it!" Dean said harshly grabbing his keys and jacket. "Where are you going?" Bobby said. "Out!" Dean said slamming the door. "Well that went well". Sam sighed running his hands through his hair. "Just give him some time to think". Bobby said then he wheeled into the study. "We don't have time". Sam said to himself.

Dean pulled up to an empty field with pine trees, and tall dead grass. Dean takes a deep breath then jumped when someone knocked on his window. "Look pal I'm- Cas?" Dean said and he hoped out the car. "where the hell have you…" he trailed off looking at how hurt Castiel looked, actually he was barely standing on his own. And his knees gave way. "whoa, whoa, I've got you, I've got you". Dean said maneuvering Castiel in the passenger seat. "Cas? Cas?" Dean said trying to get the angels attention. Castiel leaned heavily on the passenger seat. "Dean…Dean, I" Castiel try to talk. "whoa, whoa, whoa Cas slow down what happened, where have you been?" Dean asked. "I, I don't remember…they took me". Castiel coughed feeling a wave of nausea he leaned forward. Dean moved out the way quickly before the angel, or half-angel vomited on his shoes. "Cas, are you human?" Dean asked after Castiel was finished. "not all the way". Castiel said slowly. "what dose that mean?" Dean asked. "I doesn't matter…we have to stop him, I've found a way… we need to get to Bobby's". Castiel chocked out then passed out. Dean helped him get comfortable then took a worry glance at Castiel, who was breathing heavily. "Cas what the hell happened to you". Dean said quietly to himself. Then started up the Impala and took off to Bobby.

****

"Sam! A little help here" Dean called out holding an unconscious half-angel. Sam ran down the stairs. "jeez Dean what happed?" Sam said running to his side. "try asking almost got puked on" Dean said struggling to hold Cas. "Man he's heavy, are you sure you don't eat?" Dean said. the to hunters helped Castiel to the couch. "what the hell is going on in here?" Bobby said wheeling into the room. "I have known idea". Sam said looking at Dean helplessly. "hey don't look at me, he barely told what happened all he said was they took him". Dean said. "who took him?" Bobby asked. "like I said I have no idea". Dean snapped. Castiel began to stir in his sleep, whimpering. "is he having a nightmare?" Sam asked. "I don't know" Dean said. "please….stop". Castiel whimpered. "Cas, wake up". Dean said taping him a little. "I… can't…Sam's" Castiel began to toss and turn breathing fast. "Cas?" Dean said shaking him. "Cas wake up" Castiel gasped and his eyes shot open, at first he didn't know where he was, and pushed Dean away.

"whoa there cowboy calm down it's just us". Dean said. "Dean?" Castiel said confused. Castiel tried to sit up but Sam and Dean tried to lie him back down. "I'm fine" Castiel insisted and sat up hissing at the pain from his head. "Cas where the hell did you go, you were gone for a month". Sam said. "that's how long I've been gone". Castiel huffed bitterly. "yeah now what the hell happened"? Dean said. Castiel looked down to the floor. "I don't remember". Castiel said. "bull, Cas tell us what happened to you" Dean said. "I said I don't remember, I just woke up in that field and found you. it doesn't matter I came here to tell you how to kill Lucifer". Castiel said bitterly. "that I remember". He added. "well mind telling us" Dean said. "with this" Castiel said holding up the silver small sword. "only an angle can do it, I might have someone to help us if I could convince him". Castiel said. "another angel?" Dean said. "I have handed up to here with your dick brothers and sisters of yours". Dean said. "well I know he will help me" Castiel said glaring at Dean. "who?" Sam asked. "Gabriel" Castiel said.

All three hunters shared a look. "what is it?" Castiel asked. "Cas, uh how do I say this…?" Sam trialed off. "Gabriel he's uh" Castiel stared at him with his big bright blue eyes. "Dean maybe you should tell him". Sam said. "what no you do it". Dean shot back. "will someone tell me what the hell is going on, what about Gabriel?" Castiel asked. Bobby wheeled forward. "son, your brother died trying to kill Lucifer". Bobby said. Castiel stared at them with anger in his eyes. "when was this?" Castiel asked. "about a few months ago". Sam said softly Castiel got up from the couch and went for the door, Sam and Dean followed. "Cas" Dean said. but Castiel didn't stop as he left slamming the door. Sam and Dean still followed him. "Cas wait". Sam said. Castiel stopped in mid step. Then turn around quickly Sam and Dean took a step back. The way he looked at them they thought they were done for. "Cas" Sam spoke up. "we-. "it doesn't matter right now; I need to get ready for tomorrow you should get some rest". Castiel said. "look Cas I know your angry with us but don't let it get bottled up, you can tell us anything we're here for you". Sam said. Dean gave Sam a look and Sam shrugged helplessly.

"there is nothing to talk about, I'll see you tomorrow". Castiel said and turned around. "Cas" But Castiel vanished. "well that's just great we pissed off the nerd angel". Dean said. "well don't look at me you forgot to tell him too". Sam said. "I didn't think angels were close like that. Dammit Sam why didn't we tell him?" Dean said. "because you're a bunch of idjits" Bobby said from the porch. "now get in here and get some sleep we have a devil to kill tomorrow." Bobby said and wheeled back into the room. "C'mon Sam lets go" Dean said.

A/N: should I continue? Let me know I'm working on Prank Wars Winchester style but I can't put it up until just yet but I will soon.


	2. Chapter 2

There's always a price to pay for happy endings

Chapter 2 the sacrifice

A/N: thanks for the review and for people putting this story in you fave and following this story thanks now here's chapter 2 again it's my verse of season five, to six so enjoy. I fixed a some minor mistakes like the part when I said Lucifer licked Castiel in the mouth it was suppose to be kicked lol.

Sam nodded and followed Dean to the house then he stopped suddenly. "What is it?" Dean asked. "Cas". Sam said. Dean gave his brother a look for him to continue. "Oh well, he was dreaming Dean Angels don't dream, in fact it was a nightmare and he was pleading someone to stop". Sam said. "Well he said he's not a human at least not all the way". Dean said. "What dose that mean?" Sam said. "I don't know all I know is we pissed off a nerd angel. C'mon lets go to bed". Dean said. "Yeah". Sam said and followed Dean into the house.

Dean woke up early in the morning, working out the kinks Dean Walks over to his duffel bag, picked out an outfit and went to the bathroom. Half way there he heard voices down stairs, it sounded like someone was arguing. He placed his stuff in the bathroom and went down stairs to the kitchen there he sees Castiel with his head hung and Sam and Bobby in front of him. "I told you- "yeah we know you don't remember but Cas last night you had a nightmare, about something". Sam said. "Sam it doesn't matter right now we need to get to Lucifer". Castiel said staring into the younger hunter's eyes challenging him to get going. "Fine, ok". Sam said. "So where is he?" Dean finally asked walking into the room like he didn't hear much.

"Detroit we have to move now I don't have enough power to 'zap' I need all the power to face Lucifer. I will be a long drive we need to get there by tonight." Castiel said. "So you're going to kill the son of a bitch?" Dean asked. "It's better than Sam saying yes". Castiel said simply then got up. "I'll wait in the car I will give you more details on the way". Castiel said and walked out. "I'm gonna get dressed". Dean said. "You coming too Bobby?" Sam asked. "No I'll just get in the way, but you call right after you kill him, not to days after, not one week after, right after you put that son of a bitch in his cage you hear me?" Bobby said. "Yeah I got it". Sam said. "When do I want you to call?" Bobby said sternly. "Right after." Sam said. "See yall in a bit in one piece at least". Bobby said and shook Sam's hand and brought him into a hug. "We will Bobby hopefully". Sam said. Dean came down stairs. "Don't worry Bobby I'll make sure we have at least one arm and leg". Dean joked. Then gave Bobby a hug. "See you later Bobby" Dean said. And they went out the door. Dean and Sam got into the car Castiel was in the back waiting. Dean cranked the impala smiling at the roar of the engine then sped out of the salvage yard.

****

"Ok Cas spill" Dean said looking in the rearview at Castiel. "We have all of the rings right?" Castiel asked. "Yeah why the knife won't be enough". Sam asked. "no, I will need both, when I stab Lucifer you have to open the pit fast, because when I pull the knife out his grace and his soul will be sucked in". Castiel said. "Are you sure this plan won't bite you in the ass?" Dean said. Castiel gave him a blank look. "He means are you sure this plan won't backfire". Sam said. "No not really, but we can make it work". Castiel said then looked out his window. "Great just great". Dean chuckled bitterly.

"Ok he's here?" Castiel said. "He's on the third floor it's surrounded with Demon's we have to get rid of them without being notice". Castiel said. "Ok any last words?" Sam asked. "I got nothing". Dean said. "Me either" Sam said. "Well let's kill us a devil" Dean said cocking his shot gun. The trio snuck into the building without being seen so far so good. "It seems to quiet" Dean said. Then all of a sudden he heard Sam yelp. And he was flung against the wall, soon after Dean was then Castiel. "Well, well, well if is isn't the Winchesters and the fallen". "Meg" Dean said with venom to her name. "Hey Deano" Meg said. "Father has been expecting you; he is really upset about Sammy here not saying yes". "I'll kill him first before I say yes". Sam said. "Well you can tell him that. Boys bring him to father". Meg said and three male demons grabbed their arms and man handled then up the stairs.

They got to the room, Lucifer is standing near the window and two other demons were standing guard.

"Hello boys I've been expecting you". Lucifer said. "You have some- "save it Dean that wont get you far. And besides I don't want you not yet though. Castiel". Lucifer said and the tall medium built demon dragged him to Lucifer. Castiel didn't struggle he tried to keep his face emotionless as possible. "Hello Castiel" Lucifer said. "Lucifer" Castiel said back. "Why must you fight me young one?" Asked Lucifer. "I've already told you and the answer is still no!" Castiel said. "Tsk tsk tsks, Castiel, Cas c'mon don't be like that". And with that he punched Castiel in the gut. Castiel hunched forward in pain hissing, he will not scram for him. "You son of a bitch!" Dean said trying to get free. "See I thought ten years would change you mind, but I guess not". Lucifer said. "What did you do to him you fuck!" Dean said. "Oh he didn't tell you huh?" Lucifer said. "Lucifer don't". Castiel said. "oh you don't want them to know." Lucifer said. "see Castiel here spent 10 years in hell". Lucifer said and began to walk with his hands behind his back. "10 years I thought he would at least take one year to break him, I guess not". Lucifer said and stopped in front of Castiel and yanked his head up by his hair. "But that would change Sam will be mine tonight." And with that Lucifer grabbed a knife and cut his arm and let the blood sill into a cup.

"I'm going to kill you, you sick fuck!" Dean said. Lucifer then brought the knife and cup to Meg and gave it to her and she did the same. "Oh this is not for Sammy Dean- "its Sam you dip shit!" Sam said. "Like I said this is not for Sam it's for Castiel". Dean and Sam gave each other a worry look. "Bring him to me". Lucifer said. "No! You leave him alone". Dean said shouted. "Not until Sam say yes". Lucifer said. Sam looked at Dean, he nodded and when he looked at Castiel he did the same thing. "The answer is no". Sam said grated through clenched teeth. "Oh well. Open up". Lucifer said grabbing Castiel by the chin. Castiel tried to move himself away but Lucifer had a death grip on him. "Open!" then Lucifer kneed him in the stomach. Castiel gasped in pain he tried to shut his mouth but Lucifer kept that from happening. "No!" Dean and Sam yelled. Lucifer poured the blood into his mouth Castiel struggling to get free, and then Lucifer held his mouth shut and his nose. Wit his powers drain he can't hold his breath very long and he swallowed it. "There's a good angel". Lucifer said. "Arhg I'm gonna kill you". Dean said struggling.

"Let me tell you something about demon blood, for humans it's like a drug but for angels..." Castiel began to scream in pain the two demons let him fall to the floor and Castiel curled up in the fetal position gasping for air. "It's very, very poisonous. But I could make it stop just say yes". Lucifer said. "No" Sam hissed. "Wrong answer he will die Sam and you will be the cause if his death." Castiel gave out another agonizing scream of pain. "S-S-Sam it's… ok don't say…yes". Castiel gasped. "C'mon Sam look at him he's going to die because of you". Lucifer said. "Fuck off!" Sam said trying to get free. "Sam- "Sam don't, I will never…forgive you…i-i-if you do". Castiel said. "Aw isn't that sweet". Lucifer said. Then kicked Castiel in the mouth. "Ahh!" Dean screamed in frustration. Castiel spit out some blood then whispered something in echoian then the water systems came on and the demons fell to the floor howling in pain then each and every one of them screamed and left their hosts in a storm of black smoke.

Sam and Dean ducked out of the way then when the close way clear then both went for Lucifer. "Oh that won't be necessary." Lucifer said calmly and pinned them to the wall. "C'mere you son of a bitch so I can rip your heart out!" Dean said. Lucifer laughed. "See someone will die today". Castiel came out from behind him and wrapped on arm around his neck. "You got back to hell you son of a bitch". Then Castiel stabbed in his lower back then twist the knife. Lucifer screamed in pain Sam and Dean fell to the floor once Lucifer's hold weakened. Lucifer tried to get out of Castiel's hold but Castiel was holding him with all his might. Quickly Sam and Dean put the ring on the floor and opened the Lucifer's cage. Lucifer began to laugh. "You are foolish young one". And with that he stabbed Castiel in the lower abdomen. "NOO!" Dean yelled. Castiel pulled the knife out of Lucifer. Lucifer screamed and a bright white flash came with it. Both Sam and Dean shut their eyes and held their ears and ducked as the strong wind tried to suck them in.

Dean got up and saw Castiel looking at the blood on his hand then falling on all fours coughing up blood and finally falling on his side. "Cas!" Dean yelled and ran to his side. Dean put Castiel on his back. "Cas stay with me". Dean said. "Sam!" Sam got up out of his dazed and ran to his brother's aid. Dean ripped opened Castiel's white dress shirt now soaked in blood. "Shit he's losing too much blood". Dean said. "Sam get the car ready". Dean said. "Dean". "Just go!" Dean said and threw him the keys. Sam nodded quickly then ran out the room. Castiel started to choke on his own blood. "C'mon Cas stay with me we're going to get you help". Dean said. Dean took his green button up shirt off and ripped off the sleeve and put it on his wound to stop the bleeding. Castiel hissed in pain. "sorry, sorry. Cas i'm gonna try to pick you up we're going to the car can you hold this". Dean asked. Castiel began to whimper. "c'mon Cas can you hold it!" Dean said. Castiel nodded quickly and held Deans shirt on his wound.

Dean put both hands under Castiel to lift him up. Castiel hissed once again. "sorry man, ok on three brace yourself, ok?" Dean said. Castiel nodded. "ok, one, two, three". Dean lifted Castiel up and he screamed in pain. Now Dean had him bridal style in his arms and headed to the door. Dean kicked out the door and headed down stairs. "shit!" Dean cursed when he found out he had to go down three flights of stairs. Castiel began wheezing. "hang on Cas hang on". Dean said.

Sam brought the Impala in front of the abandon apartment building, just in time to see Dean running out with Castiel in his arms. Sam jumped out and opened the back door. Dean nodded his thanks and gently laid Castiel in the back seat, and then he got in too keeping pressure on the wound. "Drive Sammy". Dean said. "ok the nearest hospital is just a few miles away". Sam said and sped off. Castiel was wheezing heavily, and slowly began to close his eyes. "Hey Cas c'mon stay with me!" Dean snapped and slapped Castiel. "Dean, I-I wont". "you are going to make it now don't talk like that!" Dean said. "Dean we have company!" Sam said. Dean looked out the window and saw a cop dead on their heels. "Shit, just keep driving how far is the hospital". Dean said. "Dean". "how far is the goddamn hospital!" Dean snapped. "almost there we should get their, now we're here!" Sam said. Castiel began to shiver. Dean pulled up his jacket on Castiel. "Sam he's going into shock!" Dean said. "I'm going to drop you off at the emergency lane". Sam said. once he parked Dean quickly got out the car. "FREEZE PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" the officer said. Dean inwardly cursed. "look pal I have I dying friend here I need to get- "DOWN ON THE GROUND OR I WILL SHOT YOU!" Sam put his hands above his head and lay on the ground. Castiel coughed up some more blood. "well you just going to have to shot me because I'm not letting my friend die!" and with that he turned around and gently got Castiel out the car.

"sir! Sir!" the officer said. Dean turned around and glared at the officer then head to the hospital. "shit!" the officer said and lower his gun he walked to Sam and grabbed him by the jacket. "get up!" the officer said. "explain yourself". "it's a long story" Sam said. "well spit it!" the officer snapped.

"somebody help me!" Dean said once he walked in. a group of nurses and doctor rushed to his side. "what happened?" the Asian doctor asked. "he was stabbed". Dean said. a nurse came by with a gurney and Dean gently put him on, once he did the doctors and nurses began to work on him Dean followed them. "hey sir- "its Cas his name is Cas". Dean said. "Cas, can you hear us, Cas?" Castiel eyes went into the back of his head. "we're losing him!" one doctor said. "hurry and get him to the ER". "no, Cas wake up". Dean said. "sir you have to stay here". The Asian doctor said. "no I'm not leaving him". Dean said. "sir- "I got him doc" Sam said and grabbed Dean. "no let go!" Dean said and swung at him but Sam caught his hand then Dean tried the other but Sam grabbed it and wrapped both of Dean's arms around Dean. "let go of me!" Dean said trying to pull his hands free. "Dean it's ok". Sam said. "ahh let go!" "shh, shh, it's ok". Then an alarm went off and several doctors and nurses ran to the room Castiel was put in.

Dean stomped on Sam's foot, Sam hissed in pain and let go of Dean. Once he did Dean bolted to Castiel's room and Sam ran after him. "Dean!" Sam called out. But Dean didn't listen as he stopped in font of the room's entrance. "Clear!" the doctor said then used the paddles, Castiel jolted up and went back down. Sam caught up to Dean and stared in shock as he watch his friend die. "Clear!" "c'mon you son of a bitch wake up!" Dean said. "get them out of here". The nurse said. "Clear!" the doctors tried on more time when nothing happed he looked and the other doctors and they all bowed their heads. "time of death 9:28pm". "NOOO!"

A/N: *Gasp* is he dead? Mwahahah. Who guessed Castiel was the one dying or did all yall think it Was sam. And why put me in you fave list if you not gonna review I need them lol give them to me. Starting next week every Friday I will post a chapter. Did any of the characters seemed a little OOC please tell me if so and who, and let me know if this was good. I'm having a road trip heading to NewYork I'll keep you posted, and we're diving so lets see how this go.


	3. Chapter 3

There's always a price to pay for happy endings

Disclaimer: i do not own anything of supernatural

A/N: i'm back sorry for the long wait i was sort of grounded and then the laptop crashed and we had to look for another but don't worry you will see more of me now on to the story.

"clear!" they tried one more time when nothing happened the doctors gave each other looks, all bowing their heads. "time of death 9:28 PM" "Nooo!"

one day later

"ok Bobby, yeah alright". Sam snapped his phone shut. "uh that was Bobby" Sam said. Dean said nothing but flipped through the channels. he was sitting on the bed pretending to watch TV so Sam wont bother him. "don't you want to know what about?" Sam said. "nope" Dean said. "Dean" Sam said. "what, if it was about a hunt you'll tell me about now. so no i don't want to know". "he wanted to-' Dean rolled his eyes when Sam started to tell him. "listen Dean the coroners just called and told bobby that it will take-" Dean got up and grabbed his jacket and keys. "Dean we have to go through this sooner or later and we cant do it later so- "Sam you need to talk to Jimmy's family not me i don't care!" Dean snapped. "we cant do that Dean". Sam said getting up from his chair. "why the hell not Jimmy's family deserve to know what the hell happened to him!" Dean said. "it was bad enough Cas took- " it's not Cas fault so don't blame him, and whenever the fucking corners get done with his body we're telling Jimmy's family!" Dean said. "Dean" "no Sam thats it we're giving them Jimmy" and with that he left slamming the door. Sam sighed and sat back down to his laptop.

"is it true Castiel has died?" said Michael still as Adam. "yes sir yesterday" said a voice. "i trust you not to fail again" Said Michael. "oh i wont sir and thanks- "don't thank me if i didn't't need you i would have left you in the darkness but if you fail again i'm ending you myself" said Michael. "yes sir i will not fail you everything will go into plan" "it better zachariah" said Michael and he vanished. the figure walked out of the shadows smiling "oh they wont know what hit him". zachariah said before laughing.

Three days later

Dean slammed the trunk of his car "Dean" Sam said. "not now Sam, i had a long friggen day!" Dean snapped and hopped in the Impala giving a small rub to the steering wheel as a apology. "no not later now, Dean what is your problem?" Sam snapped at Dean tired of him yelling at him. "nothing!" Dean said and he stuck the keys into the ignition. "well thats bull tell me what's wrong cause i cant take another day of you bitching at me for no reason, is it about Cas and Jimmy?" Sam said. Dean said nothing and started the car. "look i miss Cas too but you don't see me catching an attitude with the victims and people we interview". Sam said. "well it got the job down didn't it" Dean said turning of the car knowing Sam wont stop until someone's (Dean's) problem is resolve. "yeah" Sam started. "but it's getting in the way of this job and the only thing i got from you was 'dammit Sam! zip it! and get me some pie!'" Sam said in his best Dean Winchester voice.

"excuse me but i'm doing my job maybe if you didn't spend your time thinking i need help you'd know that." "Dean just face it the death of Cas is really bothering you, just talk to me maybe i could help" Dean rolled his eye's "here we go again" Dean muttered. "what Dean!" Sam snapped. "nothing, finished your whole 'lets share our feelings' and tell me how much better you are than me" Dean said turning to Sam with a fake interested look. Sam rolled his eyes. "look i'm not saying that" "it sounds like it" Dean said. "look ok i get i but they way you're acting aint cutting it" "your point" Dean interrupted. Sam sighed "forget it" "thanks doc i feel better already" Dean said with a fake smile and started the car, turn the music up real loud and sped off.

Somewhere at a abandon warehouse in Detroit two black cars pull up in the drive way. the window to the small black car rolled down. revealing a small man with glasses with gray hair. the larger car rolled down their windows. "you got him?" the woman asked in the larger car. the man in the smaller car looked in the backseat someone was in the back with hands tied and a black bag over their head. "y-yes" the man with glasses answered. two guys in the large black car got out and open the back door to the small car. the person in the back jerked away. "come here!" the larger man said. "no! please don't let them take me they're the bad guys!" it was a man under the black sack. "i'm sorry i needed the money" the man with glasses said. to two men grabbed the man fighting his way loose. "no don't let them do this!" "shut up" "Help Help" "no ones here" said the larger man and with that he used a stun gun to knock him out. the man went limped and they hauled him into the big black car. the other man was going to hop in but the man with glasses stopped him. "hey where's my money" he asked. the man turned around smiling he blinked and his eyes were black pools. "my god" he gasped. "not quite" he pulled out the gun and shot the man in the head. "Dammit Jay just had to make a mess". the woman said. the demon rolled his eyes. "you got what you wanted right?" Jay said. "just get in" she said. he did and the drove away. leaving the dead man in his car.

Dean was watching TV alone Sam went to get dinner. his phone ranged stopping him from channel surfing. "hey Bobby" he said. "bout time you picked up i've been calling for days". "sorry Bobby something- "don't bullshit me boy" Dean rolled his eyes. "and stop rolling your eyes" Dean sat up looking around. "no i aint watch'n ya" Bobby said. "ok thats creepy, what is it Bobby?" He asked. "where are you?" Bobby asked. "we're in Colorado why?" "well you need to get your ass to Detroit". Dean sighed. "bobby were in the middle of- "i know that i would't tell you this is this wasn't a emergency. this got Dean's attention. "whats going on Bobby?" "someone Jimmy's body gone" "what! what do you mean gone!" Dean said snapping up. "he's not there!" Bobby grumbled. "look one of the coroners were found dead in his car at some abandon warehouse you need to get there and figure out whats going on" Bobby said. "ok, ok well we just need to salt and burn this dick then were going" "ok i'll meet you there" "alright bye" "bye" dean snapped the phone shut. "Shit!" Sam walked in. "what?" Dean was shaking with anger. "Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked placing the food on the table. "shit, shit, shit!" "Dean?" "someone took Jimmy's body, and there's a helluva lot of people who want the body and there's only one reason" Dean said. "Cas" Sam said. "do you think demons" He asked. "them or angels, damn even when the guys dead he cant get a break." Dean said. "so when- "after this job tomorrow, were heading to Detroit" Dean said. Sam sighed.

A/N: sorry it's short i just literally wrote this, i have to share this laptop and i get it on Fridays :p till we get another so bare with me tell me what you think please thank you for following this story and adding to your fave's


	4. Chapter 4

There's always a price to pay for happy endings

chapter 4

Last week

A pretty brunette walks down the grimy hallway in some abandon police station she stops at one cell with a smile on her face in the cell was a man face hidden by a shadow. "hello puppy" she said. "what do you want?" He said bluntly. "oh nothing just cant wait till our lord walk the earth and kill every last one of you halo waring asses." she said. "its over you lose" he said. "oh thats were you're are wrong my little cupcake we will win we will find a way to bring my lord back and when he do i'm checking you off the who to kill first list" she said. "We would not- "sorry your boys aint coming for you they're dead." she said. "no your lying all demons lie, they will come for me and they will show you no mercy" he said. The demon laughed. "awe so sweet you still have faith in your friends, well I hate to brake it to ya but they're dead Lucifer killed them you were too late- "no i killed him I saved the Winchesters I- "you didn't we showed you what happened he snapped there necks- "no- "he ripped them to shreds- "NO!" "he even killed the eldest nice and slow" She said with a smirk.

"No that didn't happen it- "i'm sorry really i am but its the truth" she said. "I don't belive you they're coming for me and when they do your going to be the one ripped to shreds" he said darkly. "ooh I'm so scared of the big bad angel, oh wait your not one huh? you're one of us". she said coldly. "No! i will never be like you i'm not one of your kind! I am Castiel Angel of the Lord." he said. "no you are going to one of us! get that through your thick head of yours" and with that she left. "No! I am Castiel, I am Castiel" he repeated over and over again weakly.

"so here are the security tapes, may i ask why you need the detective... "Stevens" said Dean. "Stevens yeah why would you need the security tapes of a morgue?" asked a tall muscular man. "Well... Tommy we had a brake in and someone stole a dead guy and we need to see who" said Dean. "why would anyone steal a dead guy?" Asked Tommy. "uh well some people like to fake their death and things like that" said Sam. "oh well we haven't had any brake in here" he said. "Well we got some crazy on the lose so we're just checking this is like the fourth one" Dean said. "huh ok well i'll leave you two alone then" Tommy said and left. "uh I don't trust that guy" said Sam. "Same here" Dean said. "Well lets get to it" Said Sam.

Three hours later

Sam and Dean stared tiredly at the tv screens, candy wrappers all about, dozen cups of coffee. "Dude we've been at this for hours are you sure Bobby said Jimmy's missing, maybe he- "i know what he said and he said he'll be coming too"said Dean. " He's in a wheelchair why- "Boy do you ever learn to shut up" came a voice. "Bobby" they both turned around to see Bobby standing there, wait standing? The two just stared. "it aint polite to stare" Bobby said and walked over to them and sat in the extra chair. "B-Bobby you're standing" said Sam. "no shit" Bobby said. "how?" Dean asked. "tell you later now lets find Jimmy" Bobby said. Sam looked at Dean who just shrugged. "you heard the man, lets get cracking, i'm going to get some more M&Ms" Dean said leaving. "that boy'll will be a M&M if we don't stop him" Said Bobby moving some wrappers away. Sam chuckled.

"hey wake up i got something" Bobby said shaking Dean awake who threw a M&M at Sam. "Dude what the hell?" He said. "Bobby got something" Dean said. "what is it?" Sam asked. "here the whole tape goes crazy, with this man that walked in last Tuesday" Bobby pointed. "it's only on the face" Sam said. "yeah so something supernatural came here" Bobby said. The man on the screen kept walking through the hall then stops at a door. "He went straight for Jimmy" Said Dean watching closely. the man raised his hands and a bright light filled the room. "what the hell?" Dean said to himself. the man opens the door and Jimmy's body jerks up and looks around. When he saw the man he jumped off the slab and into a corner hands in front as if saying stay back.

"is that Cas, and do you think he knows the guy" Sam asked. The man walks slowly to Jimmy-Castiel and gave him a hug. "ok he's hugging a naked guy, Must be Cas and i guess he knows him since he didnt freak out." said Dean. "ok so someone he knows probably took him home" Said Sam. After the man handed Castile some clothes and he was fully dressed they get ready to walk out but another figure appears in the room face not shown like the other guy. "nope" said Dean. the two fight and it looks like the one who brought Castiel back told him to go. Castiel hesitates but leaves. "why didnt he help?" Asked Sam. "aint got no mojo my guess" Bobby said. The two fight then there was bright light and they were gone. "where they go?" Dean asked. "i dont know but look got more trouble" Said Bobby pointing at another screen. Castiel was running for an exit but someone stops him. "hey isnt that Tommy?" Asked Sam. Castiel looks like he asks him to help the guy smiles and points the way shaking his hands after. Castiel took ten steps then fell. "Shit!" Dean said and ran out the room. "you too keep watching!" He said.

Dean ran to the front desk nearly scaring the crap out of the little black old lady. "hey um did Tommy come down here?" he asked. "Tommy?" she said. "yes! Tommy tall dark hair tattoos?" Dean said impatiently. "well if your going to rude then no" she said. "look i'm sorry but he in trouble and i need to know where he is" Dean said. "mmhmm" she said not believing him. "he's in the basement fixing a leak" she said. "thanks" he said and left.

Dean made it to the basement gun drawn he turned his flashlight on. His phone began to ring and he hurriedly picked it up. "Sam this better be important" Dean said. "yeah looks like this was a two man job, some older guy took him away" Sam said. "got s good pic of the car?" He asked. "yep find Tommy?" "Not yet" someone hit him from behind knocking him out. "Dean...Dean?"

Dean woke up with a killer headache grunting he sat up only to discover his hands were bound. "what the- "oh goody he's awake" said a female voice. "Meg" Dean said. "well hello to you too, you know you messing up a good scheme here you know that?" she said. "wheres Castiel?" Dean asked. "uh he's around" Meg said. "oh Jack please pay Tommy his reward." she said. the demon left. "now its just you and me sweet cheeks" she said. Dean gave her a fake smile. "lovely" he said. "where's Cas?" He asked again. "you know what this is going to be fun lets see if Cas want to see you. Jay bring in feathers" she said. Minutes pass and Jay comes in with a struggling Castiel. "Cas!" Dean said. Castiel froze. "no please dont, dont do this" He begs. Jay throws him on the ground he got up and curled up in the corner. Meg laughs. "oh this is going to be good" she said. "what did you do to him!" he yells. "well thats for me to know and you to find out" and with that she left.

"No! Please anything but this please" Castiel yells. "Cas, Cas" Dean calls out. "no you're not him i wont fall for it" Castiel said backing away. "Cas, it's me Dean- "No you're Not him, they said he died they showed me" "dead Cas i'm right here!" Dean said. Castiel jumps and backs away. "you're not him, he's dead," "Cas demon lie look at me". "i know they lie but i-i dont know what to belive anymore" Castiel whispered. "Cas" Dean maneuver himself on his knees and went towards him. "Castiel it's me I dont know what those bastard done to you to make you belive- "they tortured me you know you were there" Castiel said backing away. "what?" Dean said in shock.

A/N: ok thats it for now you have to wait a two weeks, im taking turns with my two stories for my LOSH fans and SPN fans, next week will be the LOSH fans turn then after that SPN so taking turns so tata for now. please review why do i have more follow alerts than reviews idk REVIEW please


	5. Chapter 5

There's always a price to pay for happy endings

chapter 5

A/N: I know it's early but I had to do it (Italics are flash backs)

"alright yeah thanks" Sam hung up the phone and turned to Bobby they were in some crummy motel in Detroit. "police found Tommy" he said. "they did where is he?" Bobby asked. "morgue he was shot in the head along with... Jack Charleston he was found in his car with his brains I quote 'was all over the place'" Sam said. Bobby sighed. "where was Jack?" he asked. "at some abandon place I checked it out earlier and there were two brand new car tracks, one by Jacks car and the other by a bigger car, SUV, truck maybe" Sam said. "so all we know is an angel Castiel new brought him back and then that guy gets in a fight with an angel or demon, and two jackasses kidnapped Cas, and the other took Dean somewhere and we don't know where the hell they are" Bobby said. Sam sighed. "hopefully they're together, and I think I know someone who can help us" Sam said looking at Bobby. "who?" Sam gave him a look. "no don't tell me an angel" Bobby said. "well he's sorta like and angle" Sam said. "who?" "well he's a cherub" Sam said. "a cherub? Boy spit it out!" Bobby said. "cupid"

"Cas what? Are you talking about hell?" Dean asked scooting closer to Castiel who backed away. "you were there everyday you were made cause I-" Castiel stopped himself and shook his head. "no I'm not talking this is just another trick it's always a trick" Castiel babbled. "Cas I'm no trick I'm really here you've been out of hell for like two weeks, someone brought you back do you remember that" _"Castiel come with me quick" _Castiel shook his head. "no no that didn't happen" "Yes it did!" Dean yelled. Castiel shrunk back Dean frown he never seen the mighty Angle of the Lord coward in a corner before. Dean sighed. "look an Angel brought you back you knew how it was, then there was a fight.." _"what are you doing here" "i came to take the abomination before anyone get to him" "i wont let you have him, Castiel!"_

Castiel head began to hurt as he started to remember. "i think I remember" Dean gave a relived sighed " yeah something happened and you have to leave what happened?" Dean asked hoping this will help his memory. "He saved me he said everything will be ok, then then.." _"Raphael I'm warning you back off!" "I'M sorry brother I had orders the abomination you call brother has to be put to justice, so do you but we will deal with other another time" "how about we get this done know, Cas run!" _"Raphael he fought the other angel, he told me to leave but I didn't want to , but then he said you and Sam were in trouble and I left but I bumped into someone" Castiel said quickly eyes darting back and fourth his breathing stated to quicken. "hey hey calm down" Dean said. "i woke up in a car but it was dark I couldn't see, I heard voices then I woke up here" Castiel said. "Dean," he said turning to Dean. "we really did stopped the Apocalypse?" He asked eye big like a small child. "yep you kick Lucifer's ass, now we need to get out of here we could celebrate later so can you mojo us away" Dean said. "i cant" He said. "dude you not in hell- "i remember I to escape help but I couldn't 'zap' away and I couldn't feel my grace" Castiel said. "so your human?" Castiel nodded and bowed his head. "ok ok, I got a plan but first can you untie me"

"how long dose it take to summon a damn cupid" Bobby said losing hie patients. "hang on it took awhile when Cas did it, oh and brace yourself" Sam said. "for what?" "for this hello Bobby" cupid grabbed Bobby from behind giving him a bear hug. "what the hell, Sam?" Bobby grunted. "cupid let him go" Sam said. "but he needs a hug I could feel it he wants to be loved" said Cupid. "no I don't now let me the hell go or I'll blow your face off!" Cupid did frowning. "now I know where Dean gets his attitude from" Bobby was about to hit cupid but he disappeared and reaper behind Sam hiding. "i really don't want to be hit again." He said. "you cant feel it, and get off of me" Sam said. "well it's rude and hurts my feelings" cupid said. "ok Sam tell him what we need so we can go" Bobby said.

"what do you need?" Cupid asked. "uh we need your help, uh we think demons kidnapped Castiel and Dean and we need you to locate Cas, maybe Dean will be there too" Sam said. Cupid gasped. "Demons stole my brother, those vile creatures, but I cant hate them for what they are they're just misunderstood and misguided- "ok enough with the lovey dovey crap can you help us or not" Bobby grumbled. "you can hold that act all you want but I know deep down you a soft cuddly teddy bear just waiting to be loved." Said cupid. Bobby gave him a death glare. "or not" cupid shrunk back. "Cupid please we really need your help and if you cant help us then you're wasting our time" Sam said. Cupid sighed. "why do they always want Castiel, yes I can help" "good so what do we have to do?" Sam said. "well I'm not going in there but I've been hearing somethings about an abomination needed to be captured."

Cupid gasped. "you don't think they mean Castiel he's no abomination" Cupid said. "ok well where do you think they took him?" Sam asked. "uh the angels had no luck said another angel got in the way, which I'm on his side if he saved him- "look not meaning to be rude but we need to hurry in case something happens" Bobby cut him off. "ok stay on topic, anyway, if demons have him, I heard they have a hide out at some abandon police station miles from here" Cupid said. "wait the angels know about a demon hideout and they're not doing anything about it" "I'm not surprised" Bobby said. "oh they are tonight" Said cupid. "tonight take us there we need to get to them before they do" Sam said. "oh well why didn't you just say so" Cupid chuckled. "where you dropped on your head when you where created." Bobby said. "you know all my siblings say the I don't know what they mean by that but who cares lets go"

Meg walked into the Dean's and Castiel's cell with a smirk on here face it got bigger when she saw Castiel coward away. "what's so damn funny?" Dean asked. "oh nothing I just wanted to see how's my puppy doing" she said leaving the cell halfway open she walked to Castiel and petted him. "aw little puppy don't like his pwesent" she teased. "get away from him!" Dean yelled. "hang on I'll get to you la-" she looked at Castiel's shirt and notice some blood. "what the- "now!" Dean yelled. Castiel kicked her feet from under her and crawled away quickly. "you're going to wish you hadn't done that" She hissed she got up and realized she could run towards them she looked up and saw the devils trap in blood on the ceiling. "son of a bitch!" she said. She turned quickly when she head Dean laughed, Castiel was wrapping up Deans arm with his shirt. "s'not fun when the rabbits got the gun huh" Dean said smugly. "Castiel this is not real he's going to kill you like always, let me go and I'll help you" Castiel paused for a second, then continued to tie Deans arm. "i think he doesn't believe the crap any more, have a nice night bitch" Dean said Castiel finished up and the left. "Jay! Jay!" she screamed. "time to run" Dean said. They started to run down the hall just to run into Jay. "shit!" Dean cursed, they were about to turn back but another demon was behind him in some ugly guy. "whoa did anyone tell you how fucked up you look cause dude you really need a face lift or maybe get everything done" the demon sneerd and grabbed Dean by the throat. "was it something I said?"

Dean's eyes darted to the sound of Castiel getting thrown against the wall. "I'll break you neck" the Demon growled. Deans eyes began to roll to the back of his head as he started to run out of air, then he heard Jay and the ugly demon scream and he was on the floor gasping for air. "Cas!" he croaked. "wasn't me" Castiel said at Deans sighed helping him up. "then who?" "hello Castiel" said Raphael. "aw what the fuck" Dean said. "Raphael" Castiel said. "sorry it has to come to this but you to come with me" Said Raphael. "you not sorry- "Dean now is the time to keep you mouth shut" Castiel said. "yes Dean what he said, you are no longer in need of use to us so I could easily kill you" Dean glared at him "now Castiel come with me" he said. "why, would I do that?" Castiel asked. "you are an abomination you need to be destroyed" he said.

"why because he doesn't have his grace?" Dean asked. "i don't need to tell a mere mortal my reasons, Castiel if you do don't come peacefully I will force you" Castiel looked at the floor then looked up. "I'm sorry but I cant go with you" "your disobeying fathers orders" he said. Castiel clenched his fist. "Father can suck it" Dean was both proud and shocked, he didn't want Cas to hate his Father but he was never there for him so he kind of deserve it. "very well then" Raphael clenched his hands and Dean fell to the ground coughing up blood. "Dean?" "you would come with me or he dies" "Fuck you" Dean said and coughed up more blood. Castiel looked at Dean then Raphael desperately. "stop" he said his voice cracked. Raphael chuckled. "your pathetic just like them you feel and that is a weakness Father made a mistake giving humans feelings" Dean started to choke on his blood.

"come with me or he dies" Castiel looked to Dean "d-don't do it" Dean said. "i will go let him go" Castiel said. "Cas you sonofabitch!" Dean yelled. "but I need you to do something" Raphael let go of Dean and he gasped for breath. "very well what" "say hi to Zachariah for me" Raphael was going to ask what he meant, but then a knife went through his neck he screamed and filled the room with a bright light.

Dean uncovers his eyes and saw Sam and Bobby standing there Sam with the angel knife. "Sam, Bobby?" Dean said. "you need to have faith in others" Castile said and extended his hand for Dean to take it. "i have faith, I knew you wouldn't do that I was playing along" Dean said taking his hand. "sure you were" Sam said. "bitch" "jerk" "ok lets go cupid's our only ride out here" Said Bobby. Castiel stared at Bobby like it's been a long time to since he saw him. "Boy it ain't nice to stare" Castiel did the unexpected and hugged Bobby. Both him and the boys where shocked. "uh nice to see you too" he said awkwardly patting his back. Castiel squeezed him tighter. Dean clears his throat "ok if this love fest is over I like to go, and did you say cupid's here" Castile let go of Bobby and looked to the floor awkwardly. "yeah we should go" he said. Bobby lead the way along with Sam, Dean hung back with Castiel. "hey what was that about?" he asked. "nothing I was just happy to see him" Castiel said and left it at that.

At Bobby's place

Sam handed Castiel and ice pack. "hold it on that knot" He said. Castiel did wincing a little. Sam walked back to Dean giving him an ice pack. "I'm good" Dean said. "you sure?" Sam asked. "yeah" Dean said. Bobby walked in with beers passing them around he grunted as he sat down. "so some angle brought you back with no grace" Bobby asked. "yes but I don't remember who" Castiel said. "why would they do that?" Sam asked. "angels cant restore other angel's grace only God can" Castiel said. "oh we know how much he helps" Dean said. Castiel frown. "wait cant we find it like Anna's" Sam asked. "no, mines-" "in the pit?" Dean said. "i guess so" "maybe there's a way to get it- "you cant Sam it's gone it cant-" Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry, Bobby is there an extra room I could rest in?" Castiel asked. "uh yeah upstairs two doors to you left, and if you need it the bathroom's on the right" Bobby said. "thank you" Castiel said and left.

"well I could use another beer" Dean said. "Bobby I know you said later but I think we've waited long enough, how could you walk" Sam asked. Dean sat back down and looked at Bobby. "tomorrow when we're all well rested" Bobby said and left the study. Sam sighed and Dean just shrugged and got up and went to the kitchen.

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror, but it wasn't him this was Jimmy's body that he now has to call his own. "I'm sorry" he said. "Cas!" he heard Jimmy screamed. "You promise" he yelled. "I'm sorry" "NO YOU'RE NOT!" Castiel clutched his head. "stop it" he said. "YOURE NOT CASTIEL YOU LEFT ME TO ROTT!" "Cas?" he heard Dean say Castiel head shot up. "yeah?" he said. "you alright" "yeah I'm fine" Castiel said he turned the sink on and splashed some on his face. "ok" Dean said. Castiel heard Deans footsteps fade he looked in the mirror. "please help" he heard Jimmy weak voice say. "i will I didn't brake my promise, I will return you back to your family"

A/N: Next episode Dead mans chest: Strange killings our going on in Wyoming torturing people and chopping off their heads, Castiel's first hunt being human gets a little tough as he suffers from headaches and strange voices. Stay tune for my Supernatural fic, Dead mans chest Review on this story dammit lol like to thanks all who reviewed and followed this story i know i made mistakes but, hope I became a fan of yours and you'll stick around for my next fic, until next time. "pudding!" ***hands in the air and wiggles butt***


End file.
